frihetmarkfandomcom-20200214-history
Ancient Frihetmärk
Ancient Frihetmärk, formally known at the time of its conception as Frihetmärk (Freet - mark - land), was a Monarchic Republic (wherein there was a monarch who possesed all executive power and an elected council of four members plus one selected by the monarch that created laws) founded in 4840 BET, when the province of Kormark declared independence from the Galtarian Empire. The nation was founded by Sertek Julom, the origional governor of the province. The Julom bloodline ruled for as long as Ancient Frihetmärk existed; 6472 soli. History Before the nation became independent, it was part of the Galtarian Empire under the name Kormark. On the solus 4840 BET Sertek Julom, the governor of Kormark, declares independence from Galtarian rule. After much political fueding the Galtarians sent several legions to siege Frihetmärk in what became known as the Six Day Siege. Kormark won and became the nation of Frihetmärk. On the solus 3416 BET the monarch of Frihetmärk was assasinated by a Galtarian Terrorist, initiating the Bad Blood War. Although the Galtarians had great military might and strateigic brilliance, Frihetmärk won the Bad Blood War due to their technological advancements in the past thousand years of independence. During the war the Galtarian Monarch was killed by a batallion of heavily armed Frihetmärkan troops. At the end of the war the province and city of Kokekmark was also under the control of Frihetmärk. On the solus 2145 BET the Treaty of Kolemar was signed by the Galtarian and Frihetmärkan empires. This treaty stated that Frihetmärk was a soveirgn, independent state. Before this time the Galtarian Empire had not accepted Frihetmärkan independence and had threatend to use military force on any civilization that would suggest otherwise. This was a great step in Frihetmärkan history for it opened up diplomatic relations to various other civilizations that would have otherwise feared doing so because they may anger the Galtarian regime. On the solus 1672 BET gold was found in Frihetmärk. Gold, being a highly valued resource at the time, made the people of Frihetmärk incredibly rich. This lucky find, along with the strong freedom-for-all moral of the country caused the Great Migration to Frihetmärk. In the short time of about fifty years Frihetmärk more than tripled its population. On the solus 615 BET the Great Drought occured. The drought almost completely emptied Lake Julom and thousands died from lack of water. It took 495 soli for the population to go back to what it once was after this great tragedy. News first reached Frihetmärk of the Skrinair disaster on the solus 7 AET. The Frihetmärkans had many years to prepare before the Skrinair attempted an attack on them and they used their time wisely. A great wall was erected around the entire country in less than four years, several legions of men were recruited and trained for defensive tactics and many more things were done well in advance of the Skrinair attack.The Skrinair were held off for an entire year from entering the country, and even when they were finally able to enter very few actually died. The technological advances of the previous age proved to be an invaluable asset for Frihetmärk. The city of Frihetmärk had become a stronghold in the war against the Skrinair, accepting refugees from all accross the southern portion of Caerundal. On the solus 150 BET the Galtarian Empire fell when the monarch's bloodline had been completely erradicated by the Skrinair attack, leaving the nation in total anarchy. Tens of thousands flocked to Frihetmärk during this time, however it did eventually become too much to handle. By the solus 200 BET the total population of Frihetmärk was six times that of its capacity, and they were running very low on food. It was around this time that the Monarch ordered the deportation of thousands of refugees in the hopes of the country's survival. On the solus 300 AET the Skrinair began to raise the dead to fight for them, due to the vast amounts of dead from malnutrition and hunger the effects of this form of attack were catastrophic. Over the course of two hundred soli tens of thousands of Frihetmärkans died. Soon after the Frihetmärkan city of Kokekmark was overrun by the Skrinair and the Skrinair began a three hundred year-long seige of the rest of the country. On the solus 728 AET the fortress that the city of Frihetmärk had become was liberated by the cobalt order from the Skrinair incursion, and thus began a great regrowth period for Frihetmärk. On the solus 1032 AET the Cobalt Order successfully banish the entire Skrinair race to the end, freeing the peoples of Uthrandir from their tyranny. The day that this was accomplished was celebrated the world over and Frihetmärk was no exception. The celebration lasted for an entire solus, in which everyone from the richest to the poorest feasted all days of the week. By 1150 AET Frihetmärk had become a major power in Post-Skrinair Caerundal. Almost every surviving nation in the south traded with them for an incredible variety of items. This began a new golden age for Frihetmärk. On the Solus 1552 AET a pleasure barge from a faraway land brings the grey plague, which almost immediately begins its rout of devestation on the south. Three years after the barge landed in Southern Caerundal the plague reached Frihetmärk, people began dieing by the thousands as the top researchers of the day desperately attempted to find ways to control the disease. The whole world looked to the Cobalt Order in hopes that they may have a solution to the devestation, but in 1598 AET the Cobalt Order did something that caused many in Southern Caerundal to quit the practice of faith altogether; they closed off the South with the Great Wall. The wall was held up with impenetrable magic runes with several backup devices which would ensure that the wall stayed up for millenia. On the Solus 1632 the last of the Julom bloodline was found deceased and the government of Frihetmärk collapsed. Tens of thousands were dead and the civilization of Ancient Frihetmärk was no more. Culture Ancient Frihetmärk had a very nordic culture. This was due to the Galtarian Empire's nordic culture from which the civilization of Frihetmärk was spawned. Their mentality and moral structure however was very different from that of the Galtarians. Ever since its creation the people of Frihetmärk were highly nationalistic. They took a great pride in the fact that they could do many things that peoples from other regimes could not due to harsh laws. They celebrated the Monarch with great passion for they provided the freedoms that the people take advantage of daily, and respect all decisions made by him or her. Holidays Noteable holidays from Ancient Frihetmärk include: - Independence Day: First celebrated on the solus 4843 BET when Sertek Julom wanted a reason to hold a party. The day commemorates the fallen malitiamen that fought valiantly for Frihetmärkan independence and celebrates that independence to the greatest extent. - Sertek Julom's Birthday: First celebrated on the solus 4750 BET by the majority of the population when Sertek's grandson directly asked for the day to become a national holiday. People celebrate the life of Sertek Julom with a grand feast and a speach from the monarch of the time. - Memorial Day: First celebrated on the solus 3406 at the end of the Bad Blood War. This day commemorates all of the fallen Frihetmärkan soldiers. - National Day: First celebrated on the solus 2145 BET to celebrate all things Frihetmärkan after the Treaty of Kolemar was signed. On this day everyone hangs some form of Frihetmärkan flag on their doors. - The Death of the Skrinair Year: Celebrated on the solus 1032 AET when the Cobalt Order successfully banished the entire Skrinair race to the end, freeing the peoples of Uthrandir from their tyranny. this was celebrated the world over and Frihetmärk was no exception. The celebration lasted for an entire solus, in which everyone from the richest to the poorest feasted all days of the week.